united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Darkghost
Darkghost is a very polite ghost who lives in Northlake. Early Life Darkghost is a very polite ghost who lives in an abandoned Tesco store in Northlake. Darkghost began looking for superheroes he could 'evil-ify'. He saw a superhero called Strongo the Magician on the top of a building. However he fell off. Suddenly Lightghost, Darkghost's negative appeared. After he appeared, Darkghost scared him away by saying the Z word, Zort. Darkghost and his friends, Eerie and X Jr, were having a race. Darkghost was riding in The Dark Ball, Eerie was riding on the E-Cycle and X Jr turned himself into a wheel. Before the race, The Dark Ball ran out of power and as it could no longer hover, it fell through the ground. Darkghost ended up in an underground cave. That is when Darkghost found his Bio-Suit. Darkghost was taken prisoner by The Witch. However he was freed by an army of Strongo the Magician, Lightghost, Eerie, X Jr, Laserghost, Virtualghost, Darkerghost and Pinkghost. He was then able to escape. When he was leaving he met The Witch again. He dropped an anvil on her and killed her. Darkghost, Eerie and their sisters were having a tour at Baked to a Crisp, the crisp factory. While they were there, Crisp Guy said they could all have a free packet. Darkghost tried some chili crisps. His head then set on fire. After that he went to the Pego Factory to ask Samuel See-Through about the new Darkghost set. However, it had been stolen. Cody Quint, Darkghost's bully from college, came to stay at the tavern for Halloween. Cody Quint and his friends Vincent, Kyle and Frank made Darkghost's life a living hell when he was at college. That night Drunk Ghost was kidnapped by Gremlin. He was taken to a human, Doctor Nicholas von Evil. Doctor Nicholas von Evil beheaded Drunk Ghost and turned him into the Headless Horseghost, which scared Cody Quint away. Darkghost, Eerie and X Jr went to a bonfire. The three bonfire night ghosts, Guy Fawkes, Thomas Farryner and Claude Frollo came out of the bonfire. Guy Fawkes and Claude Frollo realized that Thomas Farryner isn't evil. They attempted to kill him but ended up only killing each other as he moved out the way. Darkghost and Samuel See-Through got the skybus and went to Central Northlake to meet Robert and Eric to film for Ghost vs. Food. While they were there Darkghost dreamt he was being held by a villain called The Puppeteer. It was Christmas. A monster called the Snowterror (who was being controlled by The Puppeteer) suddenly appeared. Darkghost called lots of his friends to come and help him. Together they defeated it. The next day was Boxing Day, or Martial Arts Day as Darkghost calls it. Darkghost found a robot made of boxes called The Box Man. The Box Man attempted to kill Darkghost but Darkghost cut it in half. On Halloween Drunk Ghost, X Jr, the Headmaster, Guy Fawkes and Orange Ghost disappeared in a flash of light. They were found by Darkghost, Eerie and Lightghost and upon their discovery, they got transformed into evil ghosts. The ghosts began to chase Darkghost, Lightghost and Eerie and they eventually escaped. Darkghost managed to trick the others to turn back into their former ghosts but the Zombie-Ghost (Drunk Ghost) didn't fall for the trick. Instead, he agreed with Darkghost that he will tell him where the previous Drunk Ghost is (the Headless Horseghost) then he will stop being evil. One Christmas Darkerghost was captured by The Puppeteer. He was then taken to the North Pole by the puppets Past, Present and Future. Darkghost and Pinkghost arrived at the North Pole. They were given a fiery carrot and a snowball by Elf and Snowman. They were then confronted by Past who transformed into the Snowterror. Darkghost through the carrot at him and killed him. They were then confronted by Present who Darkghost stabbed with his sword. Finally Future confronted them. Pinkghost through the snowball at him. Future then returned to the future as he was powerless. They then freed Darkerghost. The Scratchers and United Five A few months after the United Five was set up Digital Man retired as he was busy with other things. Roboblaze was promoted to Untied Five Captain. They now had to audition for a new member. Many people entered including Dan 100, Rohan Potter, Lizard Boy, Scar (hoping to use this opportunity to kill Ultra Kid), Darkghost and Galanterstron. In the end Galanterstron was given the job but Darkghost didn't trust him. That night Digital Man was kidnapped and taken to Strat Castle. When Roboblaze was informed about this by General Anderson they immediately began to plan a rescue attempt. However Roboblaze, Ultra Kid, Man with a Big Dagger and Nik-Nak Man were captured. They found themselves talking to Baron von Strat, an evil genius. It was then revealed that Galanterstron was Baron von Strat's right hand man. Baron von Strat's plan was to create an army of Roboblaze clones which he would use to take over both Dragon City and Northlake. Darkghost freed Roboblaze, Digital Man, Man with a Big Dagger, Ultra Kid and Nik-Nak Man once Baron von Strat had gone. Darkghost then went after Baron von Strat and after beating him in a sword fight, killed him. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Man with a Big Dagger went after Galanterstron and together they managed to kill him. Darkghost was made the newest member of United Five. Category:United Five